


Attachments - As Told By A (Slightly Incompetent) Angel and Demon

by Phoenix_Rose



Series: History - As Described By a (Slightly Incompetent) Angel and Demon [7]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Short, Wordcount: under 250, a little angsty but not very, and not any explicit romance, no footnotes for this one, they've realised they've bonded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Rose/pseuds/Phoenix_Rose
Summary: Aziraphale watched quietly as Anathema taught the Them… something.  Something witchy.  He’d zoned out quite a while ago.Crowley looked over at him, grinning, probably about to say something, but froze at the look on his face.  “Angel?”“We’ve done it again,” he said quietly, looking at the humans laughing together.  “We said we wouldn’t, but we’ve done it again.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: History - As Described By a (Slightly Incompetent) Angel and Demon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403941
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Attachments - As Told By A (Slightly Incompetent) Angel and Demon

Aziraphale watched quietly as Anathema taught the Them… something. Something witchy. He’d zoned out quite a while ago.

Crowley looked over at him, grinning, probably about to say something, but froze at the look on his face. “Angel?”

“We’ve done it again,” he said quietly, looking at the humans laughing together. “We said we wouldn’t, but we’ve done it again.”

“What?” Crowley frowned at him. “What are you talking about?”

“ _Them_ \- we’ve got attached, _again_. We said after the wars that we wouldn’t, but…”

“No,” Crowley laughed. “No, see, that was different, because… Because…” His eyes widened as he looked at them. “Oh, _bugger_. We have, haven’t we?”

Aziraphale nodded glumly. “And there’s nothing we can do about it, is there? We can hardly become _unattached_.”

“No,” Crowley decided, leaning against him with a sigh. “There is something we can do.”

“Oh?”

“We can drink _ridiculous_ quantities of alcohol until we forget we even thought about it.”

Aziraphale thought about this for a moment. “That might work.”

“What might work?” Adam asked, plopping down on the ground in front of them.

Aziraphale jumped, spooked both by his sudden appearance and the sudden arrival of his rather… unique aura. “My dear boy,” he said, a little reproachfully.

“Sorry, Uncle Zira,” he said, not really sounding it. “What might work, Uncle Crowley?”

“Drinking,” he said. “One day you’ll learn that drinking solves most problems.”

_“Crowley_!”

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is the last one of this series, as far as I know. Maybe if I get inspired, I'll write more, but I think I'm done.
> 
> Anyhow, I don't know if I'm back for good or not. As you may have guessed, my exams have been cancelled, but... We're in the middle of a pandemic. My mental health is... struggling. A little. Not badly but my baseline anxiety is sky-high. So, we'll just have to see how it goes.
> 
> I dearly hope you're all staying home, staying safe, and taking care of yourself.
> 
> All my love,  
> Phoenix xxxx


End file.
